The Grass is Greener
by StarfishKitty
Summary: Two rival schools seemed to be polar opposites, like night and day. When a transfer student dorms with Link, he may find they are not as different as they thought, and that the grass isn't always greener on the other side. Pairings will be decided at a later date.
1. Rivalry

**Summary**: Two rival schools seemed to be polar opposites, like night and day. When a transfer student dorms with Link, he may find they are not as different as they thought, and that the grass isn't always greener on the other side.

* * *

Sometimes he wondered why they were rivals. Link had no idea. The schools never got along really. He supposed it came down to the businesses giving the most funding. Hyrule got its funding from Zelda's father, the CEO of a large business. Lorule got its funding from Hilda's father, the CEO of a rival business. Link always thought that it was ridiculous, that they could always get along, but they were just so different. The students at Lorule seemed to have a sour demeanor, no matter how friendly he was. So he just kept to himself since. Though he always wished he could get through to them, and create a friendship between the schools.

He wondered how Zelda felt about it. Maybe he'd cut first period and ask her just to kill time. He's late anyway, he'd just get an earful from Gulley's dad. He was the workshop teacher, first period he taught how to make things out of metal.

Link leisurely made his way down the halls towards the Student Council room. Upon entering he found Zelda working diligently on something with Osfala. 'Weird guy really, kind of a teacher's pet.' Link thought.

"Hey Zelda, can I ask you something?" Link plopped down in a chair.

She gave him a half-serious look "Skipping again Link? This is the second time this week, and its only Tuesday!" Link gave her a mischievous grin. She rolled her eyes. "What is it you want to ask?"

"I was wondering what you'd think. About why Hyrule and Lorule are rivals, and if you thought we could ever be friends with them." She sighed. "The rivalry goes way back in my family history, and Hilda's. It's ridiculous that our family's businesses influence students in such a negative way. There was a time where I thought we would be able to get over that. But it's impossible now."

"There was a time?" Link asked curiously, wondering what went wrong.

"Yes, but that's not worth worrying over now. It's just good both schools are so prosperous." She smiled. "They seem to be doing well. They have strong sports teams and great facilities. They may even be better than us. But that's alright."

This is what Link liked about Zelda. Never was she envious or mean, but kindhearted and wished the best for everyone. The loud ringing of a bell interrupted their conversation.

"Ah, I had better get going." Link had stood from the chair. Upon leaving he stated, "Oh and I don't think it's impossible." Zelda smiled as he left.

Little did Link know that his whole world was going to become a lot more confusing and upside down in the near future.

* * *

Headmistress Impa: "I know you don't feel comfortable because of school and… family issues, so I will allow it. However, I do hope you know that this won't last forever. I hope you do resolve your issues soon so that you may not have to hide. Here. Take your schedule and your dorm room key. If you need anything my door is always open. I hope everything goes well, Ravio."

Ravio: "Thank you Lady Impa."

* * *

After classes ended, Link made his way back to his dorm room, shocked to find his door unlocked. Cautiously, he entered the room, only to find a boy in a purple hoodie unpacking his things. The boy turned to him; Link noted his face was hidden with the hood, strangely looking like a bunny.

"Ack!" the boy sounded shocked. "This wouldn't happen to be your dorm would it? I thought I would be by myself. It looked pretty vacant."

"Er… yeah it is mine. Are you new here?" Link said nervously. He's never had a roommate, so he felt odd about this new person.

"I travel a lot." the boy said sheepishly. "I hope I'm not bothering you by taking up space! I can go ask to be moved if you like?"

Link chuckled, relaxing a little. "No, that won't be necessary. You can stay here if you'd like, though I might charge you rent." he smiled jokingly.

"Oh thank you thank you!" the boy seemed to remember something. "Ohh! By the way I'm Ravio."

"Link." he smiled. Suddenly they turned when they heard a knock on the door. Link opened the door to find Gulley, looking up at him adamantly.

"Link! You didn't show up to first period. Don't be so lazy! Papa says you'll never get a good job at this rate!" Gulley spoke childishly, though he was only two years behind Link.

"I'll figure something out." Link laughed. "What brings you here, Gulley?"

"Oh! Irene sent me to come get you! She tried a new recipe today and wants you to see it."

"Alright I'll come see," he chuckled. "I'll see you later Ravio!" and he was off.

Ravio sighed to himself. He was closer than he thought he'd be. He had to be careful. There was still so much to do. He busied himself with putting his things away. Wondering what Link thought of him, he recalled how he acted so cheerful. It was all an act, of course, he just wanted to make a good impression. He relaxed as he laid himself down on the bed, and allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

It wasn't that Irene was a bad cook, she was just new at it. Irene's grandmother was a fantastic cook, and held the title of culinary arts teacher for years. Not only could she cook great food, she could make medicine that tasted just as good. Irene had just recently started learning the tricks of her Gram's culinary magic, and since they were long time friends, she often tested them out on Link.

Which was where they were at now.

Link looked skeptical of the bowl in front of him. Something just looked a bit, well off. There was a mass of purple clumps, and some yellowish fluid surrounding it. He swore something was looking at him. She and Gulley looked at him with anticipation, waiting to see how he'd react with the first bite. Link lifted one of the purple clumps to his mouth. It was chewy, and unexpectedly tasted better than he thought it would. A little fruity, and what was that other flavor? Fish? Something crunched in his mouth and he took that as a bad sign and swallowed it quickly. Irene looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, it was kind of… chewy." he stated.

"Chewey?"

"And crunchy."

"Crunchy…" her brow furrowed.

"Just what exactly was it supposed to be?" Link asked. Gulley stared at the bowl before deciding to taste the strange liquid. He dipped his finger in and licked it, and made a face of disgust.

"Oh. It was supposed to be pumpkin soup. Though I don't remember putting anything crunchy in there. What did it taste like?" she asked.

"At first it tasted a little fruity, then kind of fishy I guess?" She looked at him worriedly.

"Fishy? I must've gotten some ingredients mixed up. I should've known considering it turned purple and gooey instead of light and creamy like it was supposed to." She pondered for a moment. "Well I guess I'll just have to try again tomorrow!" Link looked sick at the thought, and she grinned. "We can't have you getting sick tomorrow can we? Link, mister basketball star on the day of the game. In that case, Gulley would be more than happy to help me out, wouldn't he." She gave a sly grin as Gulley paled.

"I-I…." he sighed in defeat. "I sure will Irene…" He could never say no to Irene. Sometimes he felt like he was too much of a nice guy, and sometimes he felt like it was something else.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I feel like this is kind of a short chapter, but it's a start I guess.

I don't know how often I'll be able to update, considering I have work, school, and lots of homework. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Please do review and tell me how it was. Feel free to suggest any improvements or point out any mistakes I made!

Thank you for reading!


	2. War? or Basketball?

First, thank you to MidnaWolf and thelinksthatconnectus for reviewing! Your input is very much appreciated!

Storytime

* * *

The next morning Link woke to find Ravio gone. Rising out of his bed, the sleepy boy lazily wipes his eyes. Checking the time, he noted that he had ten minutes before class starts. '_Might as well go today_.' He noticed his hair was wild when he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Deciding that it wasn't such a bad look, he ran his hand through his hair before spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth. Link laughed at what he found when returning his toothbrush. There sitting perfectly next to his green one, was a purple toothbrush. Not just any purple toothbrush, a purple toothbrush with little rabbit ears on top. How that didn't get uncomfortable in one's mouth, he didn't know. Smiling to himself, Link pulled on his signature green hoodie and left the dorm.

Despite being on time today, Link got an earful about how school is important and how he shouldn't be so lazy from Gulley's dad.

"Look," the rather buff looking man said, "I know you might not think so, but you're like a son to me, and I'm just trying to look out for you. I really want you to shape up and do well so I can rest easy knowing you'll do great in life." Link was harshly patted on the back. Despite this, he smiled. Link did think of him as a father. Having no chance to really get to know his parents, Impa had been his guardian, but he had spent weeks staying with Gulley and his family, who had no problem looking out for him.

"ALRIGHT NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" the man's voice boomed, and nearly everyone in the room jumped.

* * *

During lunch, Link ordered his usual meal and Zelda joined him. Eventually the table consisted of him, Zelda, Gulley, and Irene. While Irene was chattering Gulley's ear off, Zelda leaned toward him and whispered.

"Link, I think something weird is going on." she said quietly. He gave her a worried look. Being friends since childhood, he has found that if she thought something bad was going to happen, it happened.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. It's the phone calls from my father that has been worrying me." her brow furrowed. "He keeps saying he has some big surprise. I feel like I should be excited, but something feels off. I have to go visit him next week, and I'm dreading it because I just know that something bad is going to happen!"

Link wrapped his arm around her reassuringly. "I'm sure everything will be fine." He really wasn't sure. "If anything goes wrong, and if you need me, for _anything_, give me a call and I'll be right there."

Her face reddened at the statement, but Link didn't take notice as a familiar purple bunny approached the table.

"Oh, hey Ravio!" Link waved the boy over.

"Link! Hey do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all!" Link gestured to the others at the table. "Hey guys this is Ravio, my new roommate. This is Gulley, Irene, and Zelda." They all welcomed him warmly, despite the strange glances at his outfit, and Ravio placed his things at the table.

"So Ravio," Zelda started, "What brings you to Hyrule?"

Ravio thought about this for a moment before responding. "I just wanted somewhere new. And it sounded like fun." Zelda gave him a stare that said she saw through his slight lie but brushed it off.

"I'm sure you'll like it here. There's lots of nice people here." she smiled. "So what are your parents like?"

Ravio stiffened at the words. She had meant no harm he was sure, but she had still affected him. "I lost my parents a long time ago." his voice grew serious. "When I was three we got into a car accident, and they lost their lives." He smiled and brightened up, trying not to worry her. "But that was a long time ago. They were great people and that's all that matters."

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up." Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder, then looked at Link worriedly, like talking about Ravio's parents would make him think of his own. But Link didn't feel sad, he felt a connection with Ravio. Like they lived similar lives. He was hoping that they would become great friends one day, and he would like to get to know Ravio better.

Zelda tried to change the subject. "Would you like to come to the basketball game tonight? We're going against Lorule High. Oh, and Link's playing! Everyone says he's the best!" Link looked away in embarrassment. He thought himself to be good, but not the best.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I can't go tonight, I have some really important things to do since I just transferred here!" Ravio didn't want to tell them that he was actually just afraid to go to Lorule.

"Another time then." Zelda smiled.

* * *

That night Hyrule and Lorule faced off. Link felt like it was a true battle. Lorule's defence was tough, their offence even worse. Several times Link was jostled by the other players, and many of his teammates had acute injuries because of them. '_Why aren't the ref's calling fouls?_' he thought. Several occasions called for them, but Link pressed on determined to win this game. _'The time is running out. Thirty seconds left. If we can just make one more shot we'll win._' They seemed to be blocked from the basket at every angle. Spotting an opening, Link ran for it. "Link!" he turned his head to see his teammate shooting for a basket. The ball came close, but not close enough. Just before the ball hit the backboard, Link jumped. Someone grabbed his ankle but he managed to grab the ball and dunk it in before the timer buzzed.

Cheers erupted from the gym as the game ended. Lorule's team stormed off of the gym floor as their coach was shouting at them.

Link stumbled in surprise as someone jumped into his embrace and blond hair obscured his vision.

"Link! You were fantastic!" Zelda squealed as her arms wrapped around him tightly. "I can't believe how you pulled that off at the end!" Link wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around. He liked to hear her giggle in excitement. "Wait!" -giggle- "Put me down!" -snort- "I have to go find the others!" Link smiled before obediently putting her down. "I'll go get everyone! Meet us outside!" She ran off as her blonde hair bounced in sync with her steps.

Heading to the locker room, Link was stopped by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey," He turned to find a girl with long dark curls and crimson eyes. "I'm Hilda. It's nice to finally meet the hero of Hyrule's basketball team. It seems that the students in this school don't greet others as nicely as I do. For that, I apologise." She stepped closer to Link. "I'm the student body president here. I should be encouraging them to get along, but they don't listen." she suddenly got close, too close, to Link. Grasping his hands in hers, she whispered. "Maybe you can help, you are the hero after all." she smirked before releasing his hands and walking away. "We'll meet again I'm sure, Hero." If Link didn't know any better, he would think she was almost flirting with him.

* * *

Hyrule was in full celebration mode. After the first win against Lorule in what felt like years, there were pizza parties in every other dorm. Returning to his own to grab a change of clothes, Link ran into Ravio along the way.

"Oh Link! I heard about the game. Way to crush them with that final blow!" Ravio threw his arms in the air and danced from side to side.

Link grinned. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Everyone is meeting up in Gulley's dorm for pizza. Would you like to come?"

Ravio scratched his head. "Sorry bud, but I still have some things to take care of. Next time you have a party though, I'll surely show up!"

Shrugging, Link continued his way back to their dorm. "See you later then. I'll be staying with Gulley tonight!" he waved as they both took their separate ways.

Ravio did want to go with Link and have fun, he really did, but he had to have a talk with Impa. He wanted to clear his head of all the thoughts he had about why he really came here. He worried endlessly about what Link thought about the story of his parents dying. He worried that he wouldn't be able to become friends with Link, or at least comfortable enough to remove the mask over his true thoughts. He worried about the problems of his previous school, and of the girl who hated him the most.

* * *

Link was pondering about what was bothering Ravio as he headed to Gulley's room. Shrugging it off for later, he knocked on the door. His eyes met with Zelda's as she pulled him in and slammed the door shut. Waiting for him was Gulley, Irene, and Osfala. The white haired boy seemed a little miffed to see Zelda so close to Link, but congratulated him on the win nonetheless. Irene tackled him in a hug and yelled in his ear.

"You guys were AMAZING! And at the last second you were like WOOOSH and it was like you were flying on a broom or something and that one guy was like grrrr and tried to grab you but then you got the ball right as the timer was like BZZZZZ and you won and everyone was like WHOOOOO AWESOMEEEE!" She jumped up back towards Gulley and tackled him asking 'DID YOU SEE THAT?! YOUSAWTHATRIGHT?!' Link chuckled.

Zelda cut in to save the poor blonde boy from Irene's excited wrath. "Irene, let's go pick out a movie to watch before the pizza gets here." If it was possible, Irene got more excited and ran into the other room to pick out her favorite movie. Osfala followed, not intending to watch the same movie for the millionth time while she was here.

Alone, Link smirked at the other boy. Gulley's face was red, from lack of air or from embarrassment he didn't know. "So when exactly do you plan on telling her that you're head over heels for her?" Link asked, smirking. Gulley's face got redder and turned away.

"Actually, I was thinking about telling her tonight." he said sheepishly.

Chuckling, Link teased more. "Are you sure you can handle all of… _that_?" All he got in response was some grumbling and a scowl as Gulley walked into the other room where the girl he liked bickered with Osfala about a movie. Link grinned and followed. '_This is going to be a fun night."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I got chapter two done! Sort of on time! And we got a leeeetle bit of plot this time. Tell me if I'm going too slow and I'll try to pick up the pace a little. Also I feel like I might not putting enough detail but I'm unsure. Just tell me what you'd like to see more of and I'll see what I can do :)

I plan to update every Sunday as I can possibly do. Next weekend I'll be in Vegas, so depending on what I'm doing I'll either have more time or less time to write.

Please tell me how I did and if there is anything I can fix or do better, it will really help.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
